Love in Titans Tower
by Dark-Canuck
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy could not be any more different than they are. Just like black and white, two totally different entities. Then what is this lingering feeling that Beast Boy keeps on having when Raven is around? What will Raven do when she finds out
1. Chapter One: Truth Revealed

**Back with another Fan Fiction. Man, I have a lot of time on my hands. Well this one is s BBxRae Fan Fiction, as I haven't done one in a while. So here we are, the beginning to a new story, enjoy all!**

The sound of the radio buzzing woke up Beast Boy at his usual 6:30 am. It was a nice morning; the sun was shining into his room and glinted against the TV that was still on from last night.

The green changeling groaned under his blankets and kind of half-sleeping slipped out from underneath his sheets and went to his closet. He opened up the door and grabbed one of the many uniforms that he always wore. There must have been at least ten, maybe more, uniforms in there. It was all he wore.

As he was going into the bathroom to get ready he had this very odd expression on his face. 'What was that last night?' He asked himself. He was half-remembering a dream that he had had the night before.

_"Oh Beast Boy, I love you." Said the figure in the darkness. It was too dark to see the face of the figure but somehow, Beast Boy knew it was someone he knew. Her presence was easily noticed._

"_I love you too." Beast Boy said right back at her. _

_This time she moved into the light and saw who it was, it was Raven! When Beast Boy saw this he moved back and tried to avoid her. _

'_What in the world?' he thought. 'This can't be her, she has got to be drugged up or something, this just can't be my Raven!' But he didn't care, after stepping back a bit more, he realized what he was doing and stopped. He then proceeded to step towards her, took her in his arms and kissed her, long and passionately._

Beast Boy had finally arrived at the bathroom door and shook his head.

'No way that would ever happen!' He told himself. He was confident that something that would never happen. It would be a better chance on finding a cure for cancer. He told himself over and over that it would never happen. Then why didn't he just stop after the first time he said it? He had to keep on repeating it.

Beast Boy took a quick shower, brushed his teeth then set off into the kitchen. When he got there, there was no one in there, for the moment, for Raven always followed Beast Boy closely.

The young green teen began to cook his breakfast when he heard a whoosh as the door to the kitchen had opened. He looked at the door, and there she stood. The girl in his dreams.

Raven, wearing the usual black leotard and blue cape had entered the same room as Beast Boy, carrying her usual leather bound book, that seemed never to end. Every morning was the same for the last year or so. Raven would wake up, come into the kitchen with the same book and read. Either that book was massively long, or Raven was a really slow reader. Beast Boy could not quite put his finger on which it was but dismissed it, because it really didn't matter.

As she entered the room, she glided to the couch that she normally sat on, and on her way smirked at Beast Boy who was just staring. Beast Boy returned her smirk with a full smile, the usual Beast Boy smile that could make anyone else smile as well. It was contagious.

However, this time it was a little bit different, it was a much bigger and wider smile. 'She smiled at me first today! Usually I am the one to smile first.' Beast Boy said to himself, still staring at the goth girl who sit just in front of him. 'And why does that matter? It's not like I love Raven anyhow.' Just then, a huge barrage of butterflies appeared in his stomach and he could not explain why. 'What in the world?' he dismissed it as nothing and went back to his cooking.

"Hey Ravy." Beast Boy called over.

Raven lifted her head from her book and turned around. "Yes, Beast Boy?" Seeming quite annoyed that the green one would bother her. All the Titans knew not to bother hew while she was reading.

"Do you want some breakfast? I'm cooking some tofu bacon and eggs. And I was wondering if you wanted any." Beast Boy asked, hoping that she would say yes and that they could talk a little bit more. Still he wondered why he was so interested in the purple haired teen so much. This was really confusing him.

"No thank you Beast Boy. You know I don't eat that stuff, plus I just want some herbal tea." Raven said as she stood up and approached Beast Boy.

As she did so, Beast Boy heart raced, the butterflies in his stomach were fluttering worse than ever. She was coming close to him! 'Why do I keep on thinking about her? Gah! This is making me mad!' Beast Boy thought. 'But still I do love her company.'

As Raven approached him, he didn't move. He just stayed in her way, with a huge smile on his face. His feet were planted firmly where he stood and couldn't move them, he was too deep in thought.

"Umm, Beast Boy? Could you please move, I want to get some tea, and you're kind of in my way." Raven said coolly.

"Oh, yea. Heh, sorry bout that Rae." The changeling moved out of the way so that she could get by and grab some of her herbal tea.

She went up to her cabinet and opened it up, grabbed some of the peppermint tea from the box and proceeded back to the stove. She grabbed the large, steel pot from underneath the stove, it's steel glinting in the sunlight like a star in the heavens at night, as she did so and filled it with water.

She went back to sit down on the couch as she awaited the water to be done boiling. Beast Boy watched her the entire way. He felt funny; there was this feeling in him every time that Raven was in the same room as he was.

The water was done boiling and Raven went over to the pot quickly, as to avoid the squealing of any longer. She poured the water into the cup with the tea in it and turned to leave.

As she did so, Beast Boy watched her leave. But he wasn't looking at her alone, his gaze was a little lower. Staring right at her butt as she was exiting the room.

'What in the world am I doing?' He thought, furiously. 'Why am I such a goof when it comes to Raven and me? Why do I stare at her butt when she leaved a room and get butterflies in my stomach when we are alone, or when she is in the same room as me at all?' He was getting mad at himself for not knowing the answer when it finally dawned on him. "I love Raven." He said aloud as the other Titans entered the room.


	2. Chapter Two: The Others Know

**Hey guys, here is chapter two. Hope you all like it, it's starting to get good!**

0000000000

With arms wide open, under the sunlight.

Welcome to this place, I'll show you everything.

With arms wide open.

00000000000000

"I love Raven." Beast Boy said again. The Titans entering the room stopped to see Beast Boy mouthing something to himself. They took this as quite odd, so they questioned Beast Boy about it.

"What was that Beast Boy?" Robin said, startling Beast Boy.

Beast Boy was panicking. He didn't notice them enter the room and he didn't want to attract any unnecessary attention. "Umm, nothing." Beast Boy said quickly turning the other way so they could not see the rush of blood that had entered his face.

"Ohhh really," Cyborg pursued. "Then why were you talking to yourself right now?" Cyborg had a smile on his face, like he knew what was going on.

"No reason." Beast Boy said, now getting up. "But if you will excuse me I need to go and love Raven. Uhhh, I mean I need to go and find Raven, I mean….I gotta go." Beast Boy finally got out, hurrying out of the room and away from the stares of his teammates.

Beast Boy left a very bewildered and awestruck team behind him. They exchanged many questioning looks and were wondering what in the world Beast Boy was talking about.

"Who said anything about Raven?" Cyborg said, finally shattering the silence that had covered the room like a blanket.

00000000

Beast Boy was just outside of the living room leaning on the door and breathing heavy. 'What did I just say?' He asked himself. 'Did I just tell everyone that I loved Raven?' He thought hard to see if he could remember exactly what he had said.

He sat there for a good minute or so, then finally it hit him like a ton of bricks. He actually had said that he loved Raven.

'Oh no! What are they going to think? Raven and I are two totally different people, we could never get along.' He had made up his mind and told himself that he wasn't going to bother with trying to love Raven anymore. She just wasn't his type.

He went back to his room to gather his thoughts.

"So does anyone know what Beast Boy meant with all that mumbo jumbo that he said?" Robin asked both Cyborg and Starfire.

"I do not know Robin." Starfire said.

"Yeah, I have no idea what he was talking about. Unless…" Cyborg thought for a second. Then his face lit up like a Christmas tree. "I just may know what that grass stain was blubbering on about." Cyborg said with a victorious smile.

"So tell us already!" Robin said, getting impatient.

"Uhh, ok listen remember how he said all that stuff when we came in and he was acting really weird?" Cyborg started.

"Yes." Robin and Starfire said in unison.

"Well it is obvious that Beast Boy has gone a little more insane than he previously was." Cyborg said with a chuckle.

Starfire and Robin just stared him down, making the huge mechanical man shrink.

"Uhh, of course I could be wrong." Cyborg retracted a bit and sat back down.

"Wait a minute." Robin said, looking up from his deep thought, a big smile on his face. "I know exactly what all that stuff meant."

0000000000

And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window,  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.

0000000000000

Beast Boy was now in his room trying to gather his thoughts of what just happened. He realized that he loved Raven and now his teammates probably know about it as well. Could this day get any weirder? Chances are that his teammates would come knocking on his door very soon to question about what he had said.

"Man, you are so stupid!" He said in his anger. "If you would have just kept your mouth closed you wouldn't be in this mess."

He threw himself on the floor, and thought a little bit more, but this time he wasn't thinking about the team and what he had done just a little earlier. His thoughts drifted back to Raven, and how he longed to hold her and love her.

"Raven…I love you so much and I want you to know, but I am afraid of what it may mean. Of what you might do to me if I confessed my love to you." He sat up when he said this and looked at his door.

He had made up his mind. "I need to see Raven." Beast Boy said as he headed for the door and exited his room, breaking his earlier vow not to bother with it anymore.. He just needed to see her, he didn't need to tell her he loved her just yet, he just wanted to see her, be in her presence.

00000

"Ohh, I get it now." Cyborg said with a very large smile on his face. Robin had finally explained why Beast Boy acted so weird.

"Wonderful! I am so very happy for Beast Boy!" Starfire exclaimed very loudly.

"Shh, Star be a little more quiet. We don't want him to know." Robin said very low. "We know that it's great for Beast Boy. They sure would make a great couple; they are perfect for each other. I just hope Raven doesn't find out before we get to talk with Beast Boy. If she did, she probably would kill him."

The others nodded in agreement and decided to go and search for Beast Boy.

00000000

Beast Boy was walking down the hallway when he heard a noise coming from down the hall. It was the others. To avoid them, he changed into a fly and sat on the wall until the coast was clear and they turned the corner a little ways down the hall.

'Where are they headed to? That is the way to my room.' Beast Boy thought, He shrugged it off as nothing and continued what he first set out to do.

He walked a little bit more and was finally in front of the door. The large steel door marked with Raven's name. He didn't bother knocking because if he did, she definitely would not have let him in.

He turned into a mouse, and squeezed underneath the door, entering her room. She didn't hear him come in and Beast Boy was just happy that he was finally with the person he loved so much.


	3. Chapter Three: Into the Mirror

**Thank you all so very much. I didn't expect to get so many reviews. This story is for all you people, you guys are awesome. THEJAYMAN, thanks so much for all the reviews. You guys are truly awesome and the only reason I continue to write. Thanks again, and now I present to you Chapter Three: Into the Mirror.**

Beast Boy had entered the room, there was darkness everywhere. Beast Boy wished he could actually see two feet in front of himself, but with the very thick line of darkness that was next to impossible.

'Where is she?' Beast Boy thought to himself as he scurried along on the cold, hard floor of Raven's room.

He wandered around a bit more, and saw nothing. So he thought that it would be best to leave. He didn't want to intrude much longer in case Raven had found out that he actually had entered her room, and then all hell would have broken loose.

As the young changeling was exiting the room, something caught his eye behind him. There was a slight glowing coming from something on her desk. He wanted to investigate what it was, but didn't want to blow his cover. However, his curious nature took control of him and forced his body to wander over to the source of the glowing.

He had reached the desk and could not see on top of it, because he was still a mouse.

'Should I morph back into a human and risk getting caught?' Beast Boy pondered to himself. 'Well there is no other way I am going to do it, to see what's up there I'm going to have to morph into something bigger than this and she'll see me no matter what. So, here it goes…" Beast Boy backed away from the desk a bit and transformed back into his human state.

'Ok, now that's a little better.' He thought satisfied.

Beast Boy was approaching the source from which the glowing was coming from, and now saw what it was. It was Raven's mirror! The one she used for meditation. He remembered what happened the last time he had looked into that mirror and what had happened.

He was sucked into Raven's mind, where he met a whole slew of Raven's emotions. 'They were weird.' Beast Boy thought to himself. He met happy, timid, brave and a lot more.

"There is no way I am going back in there again." Beast Boy now said aloud. He turned for the door when he heard a faint "Come here."

"What? What was that?" Beast Boy said, dumbfounded.

"Come closer." Said the voice again.

Beast Boy approached where the voice was coming from. It was from the mirror that was on Raven's desk. Without thinking Beast Boy looked into the mirror and was sucked into it once again.

00

There was a loud banging on Beast Boy's door by the leader of the team. He wanted to talk to the green changeling about Raven.

"Come on Beast Boy, open the door!" Robin was starting to get a little mad, but not knowing there was no one in the room.

No answer.

"Fine, be that way. When you're ready to act your age, come into the living room and we have to talk." Robin said finally leaving the door with the others as they headed back to the living room. "Man, what is with that guy?' Robin asked quizzically.

Starfire and Cyborg shrugged and walked with Robin back into the living room.

00

Beast Boy was falling, falling as darkness was all over. He kept on falling for what seemed like an eternity, when finally his body met with something very hard, it seemed like ground.

He sat up and looked around, he had been sucked into the mirror again all right. The place was just like he remembered it, dreary, dark and weird. The trees made silhouettes against the sky of ravens cutting through the air.

"Oh great." Beast Boy mumbled to himself. "Raven is really going to kill me when she finds out I am back in here." He got up and started and turned around, and there was Raven.

Not exactly Raven, but a Raven. To be more precise it was Happy, the same Raven he met first when he first fell through the portal.

"Umm, hey there Happy." Beast Boy said breaking the silence.

Happy Raven turned around and her face lit up. "BB! Hey, what's up man?" She said coming over and giving Beast Boy a large hug.

When she had done this, Beast Boy was in heaven. Not only was he in the presence of Raven, well at least one aspect of her, he was being hugged by her.

"Hey, not too much. I just decide to drop in." Beast Boy said, trying to make Happy laugh.

"Haha, good one!" Happy said very loudly. "So why did you come in here?" She asked once she had gotten her breath back from all her laughing.

"Umm, not sure. I wanted to see Raven and when I went into her room, she wasn't there and I saw glowing coming from her mirror and looked into it. And now I stand here before you." Beast Boy concluded.

"Ohhh, cool. So you came to see Raven eh? For what may I ask?" Happy Raven was kind of edging towards something.

Beast Boy blushed and just rubbed the back of his head. "No reason, just wanted to talk with her."

"Uh huh, sure. Well, if you ever want to get out, you remember the Forbidden Door right?"

Beast Boy nodded.

"Well, just go through there and you'll be back home safe." Happy said turning to leave.

"Ok, thank you very much." Beast Boy said leaning into her a bit, and giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

Happy Raven blushed, turned and flew away, leaving Beast Boy alone once again to wander the strange place himself.

00

After a little bit of searching, Beast Boy had found the door and was finally out of that dreadful place and back in Titans Tower.

'It wasn't that bad.' Beast Boy thought, turning to leave when, there she was, sitting right in front of him.

"Enjoy your stay?" Raven asked, anger rising in her face.

Beast Boy just stood there too scared to say anything.

"Not saying anything eh? That's ok just listen." There was genuine anger in Raven's voice now. "First of all, you sneak into my room when I'm not here. You know no one should be in my room, and worst of all you invade my mind again by looking into my mirror. But wait that's not the worst part, you go and mess around with my emotions? I cannot believe you Beast Boy, out of all the people, I though you would know better."

Beast Boy just allowed himself to take all this in, after all he was responsible and knew it. "Raven…I'm…" Beast Boy started.

"Beast Boy, I really don't want to hear it. Just leave. I don't want to talk to you right now." Raven sighed, pointing to the door.

Beast Boy sulked out and stopped just outside her door. He had ruined his chance on ever loving Raven, there was no way she would ever love him now.


	4. Chapter Four: The Apology

**Well guys, sorry about the delay in the story here is the latest chapter. I hope you guys like it. Here you go, and enjoy!**

"I can't believe him!" Raven was fuming; and was walking back and forth, her rage building tremendously. "I can't believe he would just come in here, and go into my mind again!" Objects around the room were glowing in her aura. There were several objects that were ready to fly across the room. They were gently shaking. "Calm down Raven." She told her herself, sitting down on her bed. "Control your emotions. If you don't you might hurt someone. You must control your emotions." She had finally calmed down a bit. She sat on her bed and began to meditate. All of the previous anger that was in her had lifted, but she did not forget what her friend had done.

000

Beast Boy was still outside of her door when this was all going on. He heard it all, Raven was really mad at him and probably ruined his only chance at loving her.

'She will never like me now.' Beast Boy said to himself. He truly believed that this time, however, he knew he would have to apologize, one way or another, because when Raven holds a grudge, she can hold it for a long time.

He began to walk to the living room, all the while thinking of a way to say I'm sorry to Raven. He couldn't do it face to face; he was too scared to because of what she may do to him.

When he arrived into the living room, all the other Titans were sitting there just watching TV. Robin was sitting right next to Starfire, his arm not exactly around her, but close enough. It was over the side of the couch.

'They make a cute couple. They should really hook up.' Beast Boy thought as he sat down right beside his best friend, Cyborg.

No one had heard him come in until he sat down. He fell into the couch very gloomily as the others just stared at him. He was looking down to his feet.

"Uhh, everything ok there Beast Boy?" Robin asked, concerned.

"Yes, please do tell. You seem very unhappy." Starfire added after Robin.

"Never mind guys. You just wouldn't understand." Beast Boy said, not looking up from his feet.

"Is this about Raven?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy just looked up in awe. "How…how do you know about Raven?"

"Well remember all that random babbling you did earlier, about 'I love Raven' and 'I need to go see Raven'?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy nodded, how could he forget? He made a stupid mistake there.

"Well we figured out what all that actually meant." Robin started. "We started to think and then it was apparent that you liked Raven."

Beast Boy's heart fell, they knew and this was not good. They could jeopardize everything. They would tell Raven, the truth would be revealed and then she would never like him as he did her.

Beast Boy just stared at Robin in amazement, not saying a word, his silence was all they needed.

"I take it by your silence, my theory is correct." Robin said triumphantly.

"Oh how wondrous!" Starfire cried. "It is marvelous that you like Raven, she is to know!" Starfire got up from the couch and was beginning to leave and tell her friend the news.

"No! Star! Don't." Beast Boy yelled as the young Tameranian was at the door.

"But Beast Boy, why not?" Starfire looked at Beast Boy imploringly.

"Well, because I made a huge mistake." Beast Boy started. The other just looked at him curiously. He took a deep breath and began his story.

When he had finished they just sat there and had a moment to think about it.

"Man, not a good idea that was. You know better than to you sneaking into her room, and on top of that go into her mind." Cyborg said, hovering over Beast Boy.

"Yeah, she needs her space, and if it's ignored, bad things can happen. And we don't want that." Robin added to Cyborg's statement, nodding.

"I know it was stupid, but you guys just don't know how I feel about her. I want to be with her all the time. Whenever I see her, its like I am in heaven and she is an angel." Beast Boy was now looking up to the heavens as he said this. "I need her, she is the only person I have ever loved. I want to be with her, being away from her is agonizing."

The other Titans just looked at their green friend. They knew how much he loved her, and were willing to do all they could to help him.

"We know you do man, just give it some time, and everything will be cleared up. Trust me." Cyborg said, finally breaking the silence and all the while patting Beast Boy on his back.

Beast Boy got up and proceeded to the exit of the living room.

"Hey, Beast Boy where are you going?" Robin yelled after him.

"I've got some thinking to do, I need to figure out a way to say 'I'm sorry' to Raven." He called back as he went through the door and into the hallway beyond.

000

Beast Boy went into his room, and sat in the middle of his floor. Thinking and thinking hard about how he could apologize to the beauty that was just a couple doors down from him, he needed to apologize; it was the only way she would ever talk to him again.

He sat thinking for quite a while, when it came to him. His face lit up and he went to his window, changed into a raven and flew into the city. He knew exactly how to do it, and was very excited.

000

Beast Boy had returned from the city with what he had gotten and was ready to set it up all nice and lay it somewhere so that Raven could see that he was genuinely sorry.

He went over to his desk and scribbled something onto a piece of paper and attached it, with a string, to the object he was holding.

He then proceeded out of his room, towards Raven's door.

He was right in front of her door, and could sense her presence in the room. He took a deep breath and placed the object on the floor and knocked on her door. When he did so, he turned and ran, back into the safety of his room.

Raven had approached her door, and in the process muttered and audible "What do you want?" from inside her lair.

When she opened the door, there was no one there, except what was placed on the floor by Beast Boy. It was a rose, and a note attached to it that read "I'm sorry."

She looked both ways to see if she could find Beast Boy, but he was nowhere. She turned back and entered her room, staring at the rose in her hands, and felt a rush of emotion come over her.


	5. Chapter Five: Slip of the Tounge

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! Sorry for being so late lately, been busy. Well on with Chapter Five: Slip of the Tounge.**

She took the rose in her hands and looked down at the red object. So beautiful it was, lying there in her hands, the pedals so soft. Who knew such a delicate flower could be so beautiful and mean so much.

The emotion swam over her like a flood. All of a sudden Raven felt immense emotion for the person who had given the flower to her. She fingered the card and the letters scribbled that were written on it. She was smiling at the rose from underneath her hood.

Raven thought about Beast Boy, and how nice he was.

'What are you doing?' she said to herself, finally realizing what was happening. 'There is no way this can happen. You cannot have feelings for him. You don't even have feelings for him, so why are you thinking about him?' Raven went and sat on her bed to think a little bit more. This was quite an unexpected event and Raven did not know what to do about it. 'Listen, there is no way you can feel anything about anyone; you know how your powers get when you have feelings. Remember what had happened just before when you found Beast Boy in your mind? You just about blew up the tower. Now if you actually did like him, imagine that all the time.' Raven shut her eyes, like she didn't want to hear anymore, but it was the truth and she could not deny it.

Raven got up from her bed and proceeded towards her door, all the while still smiling slightly. No matter how much she wanted to not think about it, and how nice the rose was, it was in her mind and would stay there. Deep down, way down, Raven knew that she has slight feelings for Beast Boy, however she would never admit it to herself, or anyone else.

000

Beast Boy was back in his room, sitting on the floor like he previously had been. Sitting there in the middle of the floor, pondering, thinking about what Raven had thought about the rose and what she would do with him next time she saw him.

"Maybe she won't think anything of it and just throw it away." Beast Boy said to himself. When he said this, his heart sank. He didn't want her to throw it out; it was a symbol, a symbol of his love for her. Maybe she didn't realize it, but it was there. That rose summed up everything Beast Boy felt for Raven in one simple object. "Or maybe…she kept it." When he said this, his heart leapt. If she had kept it, it would definitely mean something, he didn't know what, but he knew it meant something.

Beast Boy got up from his floor and headed toward his door and towards the living room, where the other Titans most likely were. On his journey there, he was smiling, because there was the slight chance that Raven had kept his memento of apology and love.

000

When Beast Boy had arrived in the living room, all the other Titans were there, as he had predicted. Except one, Raven.

'She must be still in her room.' Beast Boy thought to himself.

He walked forward towards the couch and took a seat in between Robin and Cyborg. When he fell to the seat he as still smiling. Robin and Cyborg exchanged glances of curiosity.

"What are you so happy about?" Cyborg finally asked.

"Well, I'll have you know I apologized to Raven, and in a pretty smart way too." Beast Boy said triumphantly.

"What did you do?" Robin asked with more interest now.

Beast Boy told them of what he did, how he flew into the city and bought a rose and attached a note to it. About how he placed it in front of her door and then left it for raven to find.

"I think that was a good idea BB." Cyborg said.

"Yeah, it was. Just don't let her think it means you love her, or else chances are you won't be walking for a good long time." Robin added.

Beast Boy's heart sank. What if she did interpret the rose as such? Then she would be really mad and come after Beast Boy directly.

"Uh oh. Never thought about that." Beast Boy said nervously.

"Don't worry man, you'll be ok. She won't kill you just maim you. That's all." Cyborg said patting the green changeling on the back.

Just as he had done this, Raven walked into the living room. Everyone turned around to watch her walk in and take a seat.

At no time did Raven ever make eye contact with Beast Boy, or with any of them for that matter.

They just watched her as she entered and sat down with her large leather book. She sat and began to read; little did she know that she had a slight smile on her face that stayed there from the rose she had found.

The other Titan's exchanged smiles and then proceeded with the questions.

"What you so happy about Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"What are you talking about?" Raven said coldly.

"Well, you're smiling and I thought you were happy about something because of it." Cyborg continued to dig deeper even though Beast Boy was pleading him to stop.

"I am not happy about anything. Emotions are useless. There is no point to having them."

"Beast Boy doesn't think so." Cyborg blurted out. When he realized what he said he covered his mouth with his hands.

Raven did say a thing; she just looked at Cyborg and Beast Boy back and forth. "What was that?" Raven said finally.

"Nothing…" Cyborg said quickly hoping to avert the conversation.

"Whatever." Raven said getting up and heading back to the door, she was leaving after just arriving. After she was gone Beast Boy let out a sigh and slumped even more into the couch.

"Thanks a lot man! Look what you did." Beast Boy said to his large, mechanical friend.

"I'm sorry BB. I really am, I didn't expect that to slip out." Cyborg pleaded.

"Whatever." Beast Boy had said in the exact same way Raven had said it and turned to leave.

000

When Raven had gone back to her room, she closed the door behind her and just walked back and forth, thinking.

"What in the world was that all about? What is with that huge robot?" Black and white auras were appearing over objects in Raven's angry marching. "I just don't understand anything that has happened today." She said as her eyes met the rose that was still sitting on her desk. When she did so all her emotions washed away again and a surge of some other emotion had come over her, the same one when she first found the rose.


	6. Chapter Six: Raven's Dream

**Hey guys, back again with another chapter. Man, they are just rolling off the line. Thanks to all the reviews, I am really enjoying writing this story and I hope you are all enjoying to read it. Well, without further ado, I present Chapter Six: Raven's Dream.**

She kept on looking at the rose and could not stop looking at it. It was like a sun, giving off light to battle the darkness and warmth to battle the cold. It was from Beast Boy, and somewhere, deep inside of her she knew it was special.

As she was thinking of this, something started to happen, although Raven could not notice it, she had her eyes closed. Her clock began to lighten, not so much that it was easy to notice, but just enough for there to be a difference.

"What are you doing?" She said aloud to herself. She had finally realized what she was doing, and the lightening of her cloak had faded back to the normal, dark blue that it always had been. "Why are you thinking about the rose and Beast Boy? No matter what he gives you, it still does not replace the fact that he intruded in your space." She kept telling herself. "There is no excuse for what he did, and nothing he gives you will make it better." She lay on her bed as she said this to herself, when suddenly she sat upright. "However, it was quite nice of him to do that, and after all it is a beautiful rose." Once again, her cloak began to lighten. "What are you saying? Think, this is Beast Boy!" As she began to reason with herself, her cloak once again turned back to the dark blue. "After all, I don't love Beast Boy." She lay back down on her bed.

'Love Beast Boy, love Beast Boy, Beast Boy.' It kept on repeating in her head over and over, like a broken record. "What did I just say? Did I just say I love Beast Boy?" The pale girl blushed, and brought her hood up to cover her face even though there was no one around. However, now her cloak had lightened a bit more after what she had said, and she did not notice this.

That was her last thought as she drifted off into sleep, it was late and she was quite tired after all the day's events that had occurred.

000

"There is no escape from Dr. Light!" The glowing villain said as he stood in front on Raven. "You should just leave now, or else this will be your last time on earth."

"Remember what happened last time you and me got together?" Raven said daringly not budging from her spot in front of the mad doctor.

"Yes, well that time you had caught me by surprise. I have upgraded and take on anything or anyone, even a little girl like you." Dr. Light smirked.

"Let's get this over with." Raven said as a couple of concrete slabs were taken from the road and hurled at the menacing enemy.

He dodged the attack and retaliated with a blast from his light energy gloves and connected right with Raven and she fell to the ground.

"Not so tough are you now missy?" He said standing over Raven charging up his gloves to deliver the final blow.

Raven had waited for the blast but heard the sound of running, she opened her eyes to see a green lion leap out of nowhere and connect with Dr. Light. He slashed at his chest and cut a nice hole through his suit, making him bleed.

His suit was short-circuiting and could no longer fight.

"It seems like you have one this round, however, you will not win again." He said turning and ran away into the darkness.

The lion just stood there, watching the fleeing doctor as he turn back into the green human, Beast Boy.

Beast Boy went over to where Raven lay and kneeled down beside her.

She attempted to get up but Beast Boy put his hand on her shoulder and prevented her from doing so. "Don't. Save your strength. You are hurt, and I will bring you back to the tower."

"Thank you Beast Boy." Raven said, looking into those huge green emeralds Beast Boy had for eyes.

He was looking right back into her amethyst eyes as well, as his head neared hers and their lips came into contact with each other.

They were kissing and both of them never wanted to stop.

000

Raven woke up with a jolt and in a cold sweat.

"What in the world was that?" She asked herself. "Why did I dream about Beast Boy and me kissing?" She questioned the darkness, knowing that she would not get a reply.

Suddenly she realized what had happened.

"No…this can't be true, it just can't be." She was starting to sweat a little more. "There is no way this can happen. I cannot love him; there are too many bad things that can happen because of it. There are too many possibilities of me harming him, or maybe even killing him." She just kept talking, even though there was no one in the room. She needed to get this all out. "However, there must be a way that this can happen." She mentally kicked herself for even suggesting the very thought. 'What is wrong with you? He is Beast Boy.' She began to think to herself. 'We are two totally different people; there is no way nothing could ever happen between us. However, it would be awful nice if it could work out.'

This was her last thought before she fell back into the unconsciousness of sleep. She was dreaming of Beast Boy yet again.


	7. Chapter Seven: The Interrogation

**Hey guys, I just want to say thank you to all of you for reviewing my story, I really didn't expect it to be such a hit. Some reviewers I want to thank especially areRegrem Erutaerc, THEJAYMAN and countless others, too many to list. You guys are all great and this is why I keep writing. Well, here is the new chapter and I hope you all like it.**

** Chapter Seven: The Interrogation.**

Raven had awoken refreshed and ready to do anything. It was a beautiful morning and the sun was shining into her room awaking her. The birds were chirping their happy and beautiful melodies as the new morning began.

The pale, mauve haired girl had gotten up and proceeded the kitchen, all the time wondering about her dreams last night, what they mean and why they were even happening. The fact is that, she had dreamt about Beast Boy last night, and not just for a little while, it was for the whole night. He has been plaguing her thoughts, and she could not control it.

She entered the kitchen to see Beast Boy, as normal cooking over the stove. Of course, he was making his specialty; they called this his specialty because that is what he always ate for breakfast, tofu eggs and bacon. He would have nothing else in the morning; it was either that or nothing.

Neither of them said anything when Raven had entered, Beast Boy had gotten some more butterflies in his stomach, like always, but this time they were fluttering around even worse than ever. This was because he now knew that he loved the girl that was right of in front of him. He yearned to reach out and take her in his arms, he longed for that moment. He wanted to do it; he was so close, yet so far.

Raven sat down in her usual spot on the couch and did nothing. 'Why wouldn't she say good morning to me? And why didn't I say it either? Slick there green one.' Beast Boy was arguing with himself.

The truth was that Raven did not say anything because just under her hood, which she normally did not wear in the morning, she was blushing uncontrollably, and did not want Beast Boy to find out.

'Why are you blushing? You don't like him, remember?' She began saying to herself as she looked over her shoulder. She got a good look at Beast Boy, he was not looking back. 'But there is something about him,' she began to say, this time with butterflies in her stomach as well. "There is just something about him, that makes me…happy." She said this time out loud, but so low that no one else could hear.

Raven did not want to say anything that could possibly ruin this moment, she was happy that she was just in the presence of the young green changeling, and that was enough for her. She didn't want anymore right now.

Beast Boy was still cooking his breakfast when he took a glance over at Raven and realized, she was looking right at him. When he saw this, he immediately tuned back to his stove, and Raven to her book.

'You're so stupid.' Raven thought to herself. 'You were completely caught up with him that you didn't even realize you were looking right at him the whole time. Real smooth.' She mentally kicked herself.

'What was that all about?' Beast Boy thought to himself. 'Had I just caught Raven looking at me? No way. But there is no denying it, she was looking at me.' Beast Boy concluded, as the other Titans had entered the kitchen from the slumber.

"Good morning everyone." Robin said stretching.

"Morning." Mumbled Cyborg, still half asleep.

"Hey! Good morning you guys." Beast Boy said with his patented smile.

"Good morning Raven." Cyborg called out to the goth girl that was sitting on the couch reading her book, as always.

She didn't say a word; she just waved him off and went back to reading.

As she did this, Cyborg caught something with his eye. He had noticed something different about Raven. Her cloak was no longer dark, it had gotten…lighter.

"Yo, Robin look over there." Cyborg said, pointing towards Raven.

"Hmm? What's up?" Robin asked.

"You see Raven's cloak? Well take a good look at it."

Robin stared at the cloak for a few minutes then it finally had hit him. "Her cloak is lighter, much lighter. What's that all about?"

"I have no idea, but there is only one way to find out." Cyborg said, casually strolling over to where Raven sit.

He approached the girl and just stood there in front of her with a stupid grin on his face.

"Umm, can I help you?" Raven said coldly.

"Yes, yes you can now that you mention it." Cyborg continued. "I couldn't help but notice that your cloak has gotten lighter a few shades."

'OH GOD!' Raven thought to herself. She looked down, there was no hiding it, the cloak was definitely lighter than normal. 'Oh no, what happens if they find out…'

"And I was just wondering why it is so light?" Cyborg concluded his speech; all the while Beast Boy was listening, waiting for the moment to jump in and save the day.

Raven gave no answer, she was blushing too much, it seemed as if her whole body got paler as all the blood in her body rushed to her face. She was hot and getting very uncomfortable by the interrogation.

Beast Boy knew that this was the time to step in and save the day. He jumped in the middle of them both and began.

"So what if it is a little bit more lighter? Does it really matter?" Beast Boy started to lecture the mechanical man, making him shrink a bit. "If that's the way she wants to wear her cloak let her. Why is it that you must question everything that someone does? Whether it be me, Raven or even Robin. If that is what she likes, them let her be and accept it." Beast Boy had finished the speech of his own and watched Cyborg leave.

All the while this was happening, Raven was still blushing uncontrollably, and it was getting worse and worse.

'Beast Boy came and fought for me.' She thought to herself. 'He's so sweet like that, he really is a good guy.'

"Don't worry Raven." Beast Boy said looking down at her, Raven had looked up to Beast Boy when he had said that. "He won't bother you anymore about your cloak." He began to walk away, but before he left her presence, then he stopped. "By the way Raven." She looked up to him again, still blushing. "I think that the new colour looks GREAT on you." He emphasized the 'great' in that sentence, because he really thought it was true.

'Well then,' Raven thought to herself. 'If you think it looks good, then it stays.' Raven had gotten up and headed towards the kitchen door, and back to her room. When she got there, she sat at her desk and just looked at the rose that she still kept from Beast Boy.


	8. Chapter Eight: A New Emotion?

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! See I didn't forget about it, I would never do that! Well this is a long chapter for you guys, because I wanted to make it nice for all of you. And thank you so much for all the reviews, you guys are all great and it is really appreciated. And now on with Chapter Eight: A New Emotion?**

That rose, was the source of happiness for Raven. As soon as she looked at it, so many emotions swam over her. It was like a tidal wave of emotions crashing into her. Everything that she felt before, anything at all, be it hatred or otherwise, would disappear as soon as she laid eyes on that flower. The funny thing is that the rose had not being to wilt at all. It was still in perfect condition and still sitting on Raven's desk.

"So it look's like the other's know." Raven said aloud to herself. "They know the thing that no one should ever know. However, I don't think that Beast Boy knows just yet, what the lightening of my cloak means, however, he will in due time." Raven said drifting into the unconsciousness of sleep.

000

Back in Beast Boy's room, he was sitting on his bed, happy that he was able to protect Raven from the somewhat odd attack of his friends.

"Maybe now that I protected her, she will accept me and maybe allow my love." He said to himself hopefully. He was lying on his bed when something spoke to him inside his head.

'Go to her.' It was saying.

"You want me to go see Raven?" Beast Boy asked out loud, as if there were someone standing right in front of him.

'Go to her.' It repeated.

"Okay." Beast Boy said finally got up and approached his door, he was going to see the one that he loved so much and maybe confess his love for her.

000

He was at her door, the large steel door that was the sole protector against entering the lair of the Raven.

He knocked, however there was no answer.

'She mustn't be there.' He thought to himself, as he started to walk away. But something was keeping him from walking, there was something that made him stay, as if there was someone else there telling him to go in anyway.

So, Beast Boy did so. He opened the door and went in.

It was very dark in there, pitch black. Yet, Beast Boy knew exactly where he was and exactly where he was going. He just needed to see Raven, see her just once.

In the distance, among the darkness of the room, there was one source of light, and it was coming from the window and rested on top of the bed, and there she was, fast asleep.

Beast Boy approached her bed just to see the beautiful girl that was just an arms length away.

He yearned to just reach out and touch her, take her in his arms and kiss her, but he was too afraid of what may happen, he was afraid that she might get too much emotion and hurt him, or others.

He was looking at her, still sleeping, when he saw glowing out of the corner of his eye. He approached the source to find out what it was. It was Raven's mirror, the one that led straight into her mind.

Something was beckoning Beast Boy to enter, to go in there and have a look.

Beast Boy approached the mirror and looked at it from a safe distance, his mind said 'No', but his heart said 'Yes'. As always, Beast Boy's heart was much bigger than his brain and he proceeded to look into the mirror, once again, getting sucked into the mind of Raven.

Beast Boy landed on the ground in her mind with a hard thud. He got up and had a look around. There was not much to see as usual, but he wasn't looking at the scenery, he was looking for any of the other Raven's.

He got up and started to walk. As he was doing so something flew behind him. Beast Boy turned fast to see if he could catch whom it was. However, there was no one there.

"Stupid imagination." Beast Boy said to himself as he turned back fast and met face to face with Happy Raven.

She looked at him for a second, and then gave him a very large and hard hug. "BB! You're here, I'm so glad to see you. I haven't seen you in like forever." She was yelling with glee.

"Nice to see you too Happy, but aren't you afraid that Raven may be a little angry that you're hugging me, and are you actually happy to see me?" Beast Boy asked quizzically.

"Why should she and why shouldn't I be?" Happy responded with her own question.

"Uhh." Beast Boy began to say, he wanted to answer, but he just didn't know how to.

"So, what brings you back here?" Happy said as they were walking.

"Nothing really, just there was something calling me to come back here. A voice." Beast Boy responded.

"I see. Well don't stay here too long." Happy said as she began to leave. "You know how Raven gets when someone is in her head." She turned to leave, but then turned back and ran towards Beast Boy. She got to him and embraced him again, this time giving him a small peck on the cheek as well. She then turned and flew away, leaving a puzzled Beast Boy behind.

"Umm…" He said, rubbing the spot where the kiss that Happy had given him still lingered.

He continued to walk, trying to make his way back to the door. 'That was a little odd. If Raven ever found out, I'm pretty sure she would kill me and put my head on her wall.' Beast Boy said to himself, as he saw another figure in the distance.

He approached the figure, and saw a gray cloak, it was Timid.

"Hey there Timid." Beast Boy said, placing a hand on her shoulder, but there was something different about her this time. She did not back away as if she were scared, she just stood there and allowed Beast Boy to touch her.

"Hey." Timid said, very low. She turned towards Beast Boy and was blushing when she turned to look at him.

"How are you?" He asked very lightly.

"I'm good." She said, still blushing. "But I have to get going, there are some things have to do."

"Umm, ok." Beast Boy said, very confused. 'I just got to her, and she has stuff to do?' He thought to himself, as he watched Timid; still blushing uncontrollably, leave his sights.

Beast Boy continued to walk and saw yet another figure in the distance, however this one gave off a bad aura, Beast Boy could tell.

Of course he was right, this next emotion was anger, it was walking back and forth grumbling to herself under breath.

Beast Boy tried to ignore this one as he attempted to walk by, but it saw him.

"What are you doing here?" Anger demanded, but something in her voice seemed less intense with the demand. "You know Raven will kill you if she ever finds out that you're in here right?' Anger concluded.

"Yes, I do." Beast Boy said simply, wanting to leave.

Anger went back to her grumbling under her breath and allowed Beast Boy to leave without any further hassle.

He was nearing the door, when yet another emotion was in his way.

'Oh man, how many am I going to meet today? I'm pretty sure I went through the entire bag, and met them all."

But this one was different, this one he didn't see much, in fact he was sure he had never seen this one.

He approached the figure and saw it was wearing a white cloak, one that he definitely had never seen before,.

"Hey, never seen you around here before. What emotion are you?" Beast Boy asked the figure when he got close enough.

The new emotion turned around and had a smile on her face, as if she were incredibly happy to see Beast Boy. "My name is not important. There is something, however, that you need to know before you leave. Raven is a very complicated person, and sometimes does not publicly announce things. Even so, this does not mean that she does not feel. She has feelings and will be revealed at the correct time."

Beast Boy nodded even though he really did not understand what exactly was being said to him.

She was now walking towards Beast Boy. When she got to him, she hugged him, even harder than what Happy had given him and kissed him again on the other cheek.

'Heh, must be my lucky day.' He said to himself, as this new Raven had let her embrace go.

"Remember what I said." She said to Beat Boy one last time, as she turned and left.

A bewildered Beast Boy was left alone yet again. He approached the door and left Raven's mind.

When he got out, he was happy to see that she was still sleeping and had not awoken from his little trek in her mind.

He was exiting when he turned for one last look at the sleeping beauty. "Good night Raven. I love you." He said, as he opened the door quietly and slipped out.

Raven opened one eye and just looked where Beast Boy was just a second ago.

"I love you too…"


	9. Chapter Nine: Close Encounter

**Wow guys, I could have never expected so many reviews. You are all so awesome. You don't understand how awesome this is. Now because you guys are so awesome, usually I update every Saturday, but here is a new chapter. This is Chapter Nine: Close Encounter**. **Enjoy ;).**

Beast Boy was just outside of Raven's door leaning on it, taking a little breather from the adventure that he had just had in the mind of his secret lover. He slid down the wall and jut sat there for a while thinking.

'What did that last emotion mean when she said that "Even so, this does not mean that she does not feel. She has feelings and will be revealed at the correct time"? This doesn't make any sense.' He just sat there thinking, not realizing that Robin was walking down the hallway towards Beast Boy. "What does it mean?" He said aloud.

"What does what mean?" Robin asked right back at Beast Boy, making him jump.

"Holy man. You scared me, warn me before you do that next time." Beat Boy had taken a deep breath after he has said this.

Robin let a little chuckle go. "Why are you at Raven's door?" Robin asked raising an eyebrow as he did so.

Beast Boy just blushed and looked away, he could not look at the leader straight in the face right now.

"Ohh, I get it. Ok well, it's getting late. Don't stay up too late." He said this as he planted a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

Beast Boy nodded as Robin left for his own room.

Beast Boy also left now, he headed back to his own room. He walked there slowly to try and maybe decipher the message the one emotion gave him. It was really bugging him. He wanted to know what it mean, more than anything.

0000

He got to his door, and opened it and headed directly to his bed. He just realized he was really tired, and could hardly stay awake any longer.

As he lay there, his eyes closed and he fell into silent slumber.

0000

"Oh Beast Boy. I love you." Said the figure from the darkness.

"I love you too." Beast Boy replied. The figure he was speaking to was still just in the darkness that covered her whole face and body.

Beast Boy leaned in for a kiss and his lips met hers. Her lips were sweet and the kiss was amazing. He wished that he could stay like this forever, never to leave and part, for together they were one and strong, and apart they were weak and longed for one another.

They had finished kissing when the figure stepped into the dull light.

It was Raven! Beast Boy was amazed and shocked.

Raven did nothing else except gently pull Beast Boy's head closer to hers and once again was locked in a tight embrace.

0000

The sunlight gently rolled into Beast Boy's bedroom and sat right on his bed. This made the young green human stir in his bed and eventually woke him up.

"Ugh, what time is it?" He said out loud to whomever was there, too bad there was no one. He looked at the clock and it read 6:30 am. "Ahh, perfect timing." He said, as he rose from his bed and headed towards the door.

He had gone out of his bedroom and headed towards the kitchen to prepare his daily breakfast of tofu eggs and bacon, the usual.

When he got there he prepared everything when he heard the usual "whoosh" from the door opening.

'Hmm, it can't be Robin it's too early. Same goes for Cyborg and Starfire.' Beast Boy thought to himself. 'So that leaves one more person.' He thought as he turned to look and as sure as he had thought. 'Raven. It's Raven.' He said at once in his head.

He watched her from the entrance to the couch. On her way she gave him a smile that went right through him.

'What was that?' He said to himself. 'Did she just smile at me? Was that a smile?' He was overjoyed because, it definitely was a smile. She had never smiled at Beast Boy before.

As he watched her from the door, he smiled right back at her. The same, wide mouth grin Beast Boy always used.

She hovered over to the couch and sat down and opened her book. 'Thank God he can't see my face.' Raven thought to herself. She said this because now she was blushing uncontrollably and what's even weirder, is the fact that her cloak has lightened considerably more. It was now almost white and Beast Boy gave no notice to this fact, or at least didn't want to.

'What's with Raven's cloak?' Beast Boy thought. 'It's almost white now, from a light blue last night. This is getting weirder and weirder.' He said as he turned back to his tofu.

"Raven?" Beast Boy said, finally breaking the silence.

Raven turned to look at Beast Boy who was standing so close. She wanted to just reach out and grab him and hug him. He was so close, yet so far. "Yes, Beast Boy?" She finally got out.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"Beast Boy," she said with the most sincerity in the world. "you know I don't east your tofu."

"No, no. I won't make tofu, I can make you something else." Beast Boy said hopefully, that Raven would accept his offer.

"No thank you Beast Boy. I'm just going to have a cup of my herbal tea." She said as she got up and headed towards the cupboard where her tea was.

She opened the cupboard door and looked up. The tea was way at the top shelf, yet again. 'Crap. Note to self: give Cyborg an earful because of this.' She said to herself as she stepped onto the counter top to reach for the tea.

'Why doesn't she just use her powers?' Beast Boy thought to himself.

As he said this, Raven slipped and let out a scream and began to fall off the counter.

Beast Boy, with his animal instincts and reflexes, was there just in time and grabbed Raven in his arms before she had a chance to hit the floor.

Raven, still with her eyes closed, finally opened them and looked up into the face of a smiling Beast Boy. "You…you saved me." Raven said, finally.

"Heh, yea so I guess I did." Beast Boy said still holding Raven in his arms.

Raven didn't say anything else, she just stared into those huge, beautiful emeralds Beast Boy had for eyes, and Beast Boy was doing the same.

They were just looking into each other's eyes as their faces drew nearer and nearer. Inch by inch, they were getting closer and closer. They were so close to each other now, they could feel the breath from each other's mouth.

Just then, the other Titans entered the room.


	10. Chapter Ten: Love

**Hey there all of you! You are all truly awesome, I want to thank all of you people for review these ones. There are too many to indiviually name, but rest assured, you are all sweet! I now present Chapter Ten: Love.**

The Titans entered the room and just stared and did not say a word. Cyborg was leaning over, his mouth wide open, gaping at the sight he was beholding. Robin was dumb struck; he was seeing two of his friend's inches apart from each other, ready to kiss. Starfire, on the other hand had a huge grin on her face, she rushed over to them.

"It is so wondrous that you have truly realized your feelings Raven!" she bellowed at the top of her lungs, all the while hugging Raven. Now the other Titans proceeded over to where Beast Boy and Raven were standing.

"I have not realized anything Starfire. I just fell and Beast Boy caught me, that is all that happened." Raven said coldly all the while not showing anything, no emotion. She had the expression of a rock, hard and stern.

Cyborg was, of course, the first person to break the silence. "Uh huh, sure he did and that's why when we came in here you two were ready to lock lips." He said, all the while grinning widely.

At this instant, Raven began to blush uncontrollably; all the blood rushed straight into her face and just lingered there for what seemed like an eternity.

"Yeah Raven, what was with that?" Robin asked, now jumping in on the festivities. Raven said nothing; she just stood there still blushing. "And what is up with your cloak? It seems every time we see you it gets lighter. Are you putting it in the wrong colour section again for the wash?" Robin asked, smirking at the comment.

Beast Boy had had enough this needed to stop. Why is it that every time something happens, when it involves Raven, everyone asks so many questions? "What is with you people? Can't you have some feelings toward her? Can't you see that she is embarrassed enough for being caught like that? You guys are just making it worse. So just back off. I'm sure if there was anything wrong, Raven would tell us." He took a breath here, he has spoken all that in one, huge, breath. "So once again, back off." Beast Boy said, concluding his lengthy speech.

The other Titans, including Raven just stood there looking at Beast Boy and drinking in what he had said.

'Thank you so much Beast Boy.' Raven thought to herself.

'See? This is what he is like! He fights for you! He respects you and fights for you, this is reason enough!' Came another voice from inside Raven's head.

'What? Who is that?' Raven asked.

'You know very well who I am. I am the incarnation of everything that you feel for Beast Boy, I am the very thing that you want to yell out at the top of your lungs, but cannot.' This new voice spoke to her. This was the first time that she had heard this one. This new voice was very tender and sweet.

'You're….you're love!' Raven stammered.

'Bingo.' The voice in her head said.

Meanwhile the other's just continued to look at Beast Boy in front of Raven protecting her.

"Excuse me, but I need to go somewhere. I need to go and meditate." Raven finally said, breaking the silence that had flooded the room like a tidal wave.

No one said a word, they just let Raven pass, no one wanted to question her and possibly suffer they wrath of the beautiful, young girl.

0000

Back in Raven's room, Raven was sitting on her bed; her legs crossed thinking about what just happened.

"That was close." She said aloud to herself. "If anything would have happened there, then who knows what may have happened to Beast Boy. He could have been really hurt, and that's the last thing I want." As she said this she could feel the presence of the other emotion creeping up in her mind again.

"I have to go and see this new emotion." Raven said getting up and walking over to her desk where the mirror to her mind lay.

She picked it up and gazed into it, and was immediately sucked into her own mind.

0000

Raven landed on solid ground and was immediately greeted by Happy Raven, who was always the first one to visit someone, for some reason.

"Hey, hey there Rae." Happy bellowed.

"Please don't call me that." Raven said coldly. "Now I need you to tell me where I can find a new emotion that has been created in here."

"Ohh, you mean the new, White Raven. Yeah, she is just over there!" Happy exclaimed, pointing to the horizon where there was a light.

"Ok, thank you." Raven said as she flew over to the source of the light.

0000

Raven had arrived at the source of the light to find what Happy had described, a new emotion that had a pure white cloak and was emanating an aura that was very powerful.

"You have a very powerful aura." Raven had announced upon her arrival of the new emotion.

"Love is a very powerful emotion." She just simply stated.

"So, I guess this means that you are love."

Love just nodded and continued to speak. "Yes, Raven, I am it. I am the love that lingers in your heart for Beast Boy, and I yearn to be let free." Love explained to Raven.

"But I can't. I am too afraid of what would happen. You know as well as I do, the more I feel, the more power I unleash." Raven said, pleading her case to Love.

"What you don't see is that love in unlike any other emotion. It can be present and be seen without any repercussions. Love is unlike any other emotion, it can be very powerful and tender and sweet all at once. It is not like happiness. However, happiness does come with love, and vice versa. What I am asking you to do is allow the love to show from you. If you do, I will guarantee that nothing bad will happen." Love said, concluding.

Raven just stood there, looking at the ground. "So what you're telling me is that if I allowed my love for Beast Boy to show, then nothing bad would happen?"

Love nodded.

"Ok, I understand." Raven said turning to leave. "Oh, I have one more question for you."

"Yes? What is it?"

"Why are you white?"

"I am white because white is a symbol of purity and your love is pure. The love you feel for Beast Boy is a pure, untainted love that should be shown."

"I see." Raven said. "And is this why my cloak is lightening as well?"

"Yes, the more that you accept that you love Beast Boy, the more of me will be shown, until eventually you are completely white."

"And when will that happen?"

"When you reveal the truth to whom you love."

0000

Raven was now back in her room, sitting and pondering what Love had said.

_When you reveal the truth to whom you love._

"Beast Boy…" Raven said aloud.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

Raven approached the door, ready for Cyborg or Robin coming to apologize or Starfire coming to ask her if she wanted to hang out, however, it was neither of these. It was Beast Boy!

"Hey Raven. Mind if I come in?"


	11. Chapter Eleven: Raven Speaks

**Well people, here is the next chapter. It is NOT the last chapter, just so you know. But you all have been extremely awesome, and I am truely grateful for everything. So, I present the next chapter in the saga, Chapter Eleven: Raven Speaks.**

"Hey Raven, mind if I come in?" Beast Boy asked the beauty that was standing right in front of him.

'It's him. Should I let him in?' Raven asked herself.

'Of course you should.' Came a voice from her head. She knew who, rather what, it was. It was love, beckoning her to let the green changeling into her room.

"Umm, sure you can come in." Raven finally said, as she thought how long they had actually stood there before she actually had replied.

Beast Boy walked into the dark room and just stood in the center of it, he didn't know where to sit. There was the desk Raven had in her room, but her mirror was there and he was afraid that he may get sucked into Raven's head again. So instead of taking the chance he just stood until Raven said something.

'Hello? Raven can you not see that he is just standing there? Offer him a seat!' Came Love's voice again from her mind.

"What?" She said, finally seeing Beast Boy standing in the center of her room, just looking at Raven. "Oh, sorry. Please Beast Boy, sit." Raven said, motioning towards her bed.

Beast Boy looked at where she had pointed to, and then back at Raven as if to say 'You want me to sit on your bed?' He gave a little shrug and sat, Raven following closely behind him. She also took a seat on her bed, right next to Beast Boy, as she did so, her hand brushed Beast Boys.

'She touched my hand!' Beast Boy exclaimed to himself. He was ecstatic that Raven was sitting so close to him, he wanted to reach out and grab and hug her.

"So, umm, what bring you here Beast Boy?" Raven asked, finally breaking the thick silence that had fell over the room.

"I needed to ask you a few questions." Beast Boy said to her, looking at her, right into her eyes, the windows to her soul. 'My God, her eyes are beautiful!' Beast Boy said to himself as he lost himself in her eyes. He didn't realize he was staring at her and not saying anything.

"And what exactly were these questions?" Raven asked, blushing, because she knew Beast Boy had been staring at her for quite a while, she managed to break the trance the Beast Boy was in.

"Huh? Oh yea." Beast Boy said, shaking his head a bit. "I just wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Yes, I know. I believe we have already covered that fact." Raven said, with a slight chuckle in her voice.

"Oh have we? I'm sorry." Beast Boy said, sort of laughing.

"So what are these questions?"

"Well, I was wondering what is with you lately. You haven't been yourself and it's kind of worrying me. You haven't called me stupid in like a week."

At this Raven let out a small chuckle that caught Beast Boy surprise.

'Did she just laugh? At one of my jokes? Woah, this is getting too weird.' Beast Boy said to himself.

'Raven? Can't you see how much he loves you? He cares for you, he wants to know why you have been acting a little bit weird lately. Now is the time, express your true love for him! Let me free!' Love demanded inside of Raven's mind.

"Well Beast Boy, the reason that I have been acting so weird lately is because I have finally realized something." Raven began very slowly and softly. Carefully choosing the words she were to speak next. "You see, I have realized that there is something inside of me, that needs to be let out. Like a caged animal that craves freedom, this needs to be let out and I need to tell you." Raven was shaking now, she could not believe what she was about to say.

'Do it Raven! The truth must be revealed! Tell him how much you love him!' Love called out.

Raven could not stop shaking; she was about to say something when Beast Boy put his hand on hers. She immediately felt it and stopped trembling. She looked into his eyes and saw the love that was flowing out of him.

"Beast Boy, what I wanted to tell you is…"

'Do it!' Love called out again.

"Beast Boy, I love you! I always have, everything that I have ever done to you, everything that I have said was just a front, just a front to keep you away from how I really felt because I knew that if I let you into my life you may have gotten hurt. But there is no way I can hide it anymore, the truth must be revealed! I love you and I always have."

Just as Raven had stopped her sentence, she began to float into the air.

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled, trying to reach his love, but could not. She hover, just out of reach of Beast Boy. "Raven!" he called out again.

Just then, there was a blinding light. Beast Boy covered his eyes, he could not look into the light, and just as fast as it had appeared it had left.

Raven was now sitting back on the bed, just as she had been before, except there was one thing different. Raven's cloak had become completely white.

'Finally, I have been let free. Thank you Raven! Thank you.' Love called once again.

"Raven? Are you okay?" Beast Boy called, as he went over to Raven and took her in his arms.

Raven looked up to Beast Boy's face and smiled.

A large smile of satisfaction crept into Beast Boy's face. "Oh thank God, Raven I thought I had lost you there…."

Raven had pit a finger to his lips to quiet him down. As she did so, she reached up and grabbed his face and brought ever closer to her own. In an instant they were in a deep passionate kiss, and it was as much as either could hope for.

"I love you so much Raven." Beast Boy said.

"I love you too Beast Boy." Raven said right back at him, smiling. She was now complete, her love had been realized and she was happy.


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Morning After

**You guys are awesome, couldn't do it without any of you! Well I told you this story isn't over and it's far from it! I now present Chapter Twelve: The Morning After**.

The next morning, Beast Boy awoke in Raven's room as the sun shone down and tickled his eyes into opening. He looked to his side and saw the beauty that was right beside him.

'She's so cute when she sleeps.' Beast Boy said to himself.

He had gotten out of the bed and put his shoes back on, when he had done so, he heard Raven stir behind him.

He turned to look at his newfound love, "Good morning." He said, smiling.

"Good morning." Raven said, returning his smile and giving him a peck on the lips as well.

"Ohh, lucky me this morning. Not only do I get a smile, I get a kiss too." Beast Boy said jokingly.

Raven laughed, "You're lucky you got that."

"Ohh, big girl eh?" Beast Boy said as he jumped on her and started to tickle her.

"Beast…Boy" Raven said in between laughs. "Beast Boy, seriously we nee to talk."

He stopped immediately and listened intently on what Raven was about to say.

"Ok, well we need to figure out how exactly we are going to tell this to the others. I mean, they are going to be so surprised to see that we have finally…" Raven couldn't say any more because Beast Boy had put his finger to her lips to quiet her down.

"Listen, if they were any less than our friends, the won't make a huge deal out of it. They will accept it and deal with it. Secondly, they already knew that I loved you, and wanted to be with you, they knew about that quite a while ago."

Raven looked dumbfounded. "What do you mean they knew?" Raven asked, accusingly.

"Yea, I accidentally mumbled something about me loving you a while ago, and at first they didn't know what I was talking about, but eventually they put two and two together and figured it out."

"I guess that's a good thing." Raven said as she entered the bathroom and cleaned herself up.

0000

Raven and Beast Boy both walked down to the kitchen together, they stopped just in front of the door and turned to each other.

"Are you ready?" Beast Boy asked?

"As ready as I'll ever be." Raven replied, smiling. She turned along with Beast Boy, he newly coloured cap fluttering behind her.

They walked through the door, holding hands, and saw everyone in there already. Cyborg was, as usual, playing his video games and Robin and Starfire were sitting at the table eating their own breakfast.

'Thank goodness, no one saw us walk in. Maybe they won't notice us until we are sitting down and we don't have to explain anything.' Raven thought to herself as she and Beast Boy started their decent down the stairs and to the same table as Robin and Starfire.

However, it was too late. As Raven and Beast Boy started walking, Starfire looked up and saw the two and immediately had a large grin on her face. She then looked down at their hands intertwined within each other and had a much larger smile on her face afterwards.

She flew up immediately and went to hug Raven. "It is so wondrous! Congratulations!" She said hugging Raven, almost breaking her ribs.

"Thank you Starfire," Raven managed to get out. "But would you please let me go, you're kind of breaking me in half."

At this instant Starfire let her friend go and turned to Beast Boy and did the same thing that she had done with Raven.

"Hey!" Cyborg called from the couch. "Is that Beast Boy, if it is then tell him to get his green butt over here so he can get whooped by the master!" Cyborg called out, not turning his head.

Now Robin had looked up and saw that Raven and Beast Boy had been holding hands. 'Oh great, they have finally found out they love each other.' Robin thought, half ecstatic.

He walked over to the both of them and said a half-hearted "congratulations" and went back to sit down at the table to finish his breakfast.

"You must tell us all!" Starfire said to Raven. "You must tell us all what made you change your mind, as well tell us why your cloak is white."

"Well, short story long, about my cloak, is that when I realized my true love for Beast Boy, it expelled anything negative from me and left me pure. Hence the white colour, because white is the colour of purity."

Starfire, sitting intently, shook her head, signifying for her to continue, and Raven did so telling them the entire story of how she realized her true feelings.

"Wait, wait!" Cyborg said, finally playing his game and turning around. "You mean to tell me that you are in love with this grass stain?" Cyborg said, grinning all the while.

Beast Boy shot him a very dirty look, and Raven just chuckled and said a simple "Yup."

The rest of the morning was discussions of what the newly found couple were going to do.

00000

That afternoon, Raven and Beast Boy had plans to head out to the mall, just to spend sometime together.

"You all ready?" Beast Boy asked Raven as she came into the living room where he had been waiting with Robin.

"Sure am, are you?" She asked back.

He nodded and they got up and proceeded out the door. Robin had gotten up with Beast Boy and watched them leave.

"Raven! Could I talk to you for a second?" Robin called out at Raven.

"Sure." She called back. "Just a moment BB." She called as she was running to Robin.

"There is something I need to tell you…" he said, becoming very nervous all of a sudden and Raven could not put her finger on why he was acting so odd. "The thing I wanted to tell you was…"

"Hey Raven, we're going to be late!" Beast Boy called from out in the hall.

"Robin, I'm sorry I need to go. We can talk later." Raven said as she turned away from her friend and headed out the door.

"What I needed to tell you was I love you too…" Robin said into nothingness as he just stand there, with a broken heart.

**What in the world? Bet you never saw that coming!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Robin's Plan

**I know I am probably on the hit list for many of you here because of what I pulled back in the last chapter, but I swear to all of you this will remain faithful to the Raven/BB idea. It will not stray into a Raven/Robin relationship, just wanted to see how the story would go with a little twist like that. Anyway, I now present the newest chapter, Chapter Thirteen: Robin's Plan.**

Robin stand there with a broken heart, the one he truly loved was gone. He wanted to hold her, be with her, love her as much as Beast Boy did, however he knew that she was in love with Beat Boy and he couldn't change that.

'However, there's no harm in a little competition.' Robin thought sneakily to himself as he left the kitchen and entered his room. He had a lot of thinking to do, for there was a lot of preparation in letting Raven know that he loved her too.

0000

At the mall, Raven and Beast Boy walked around and shopped a little bit. As they were walking down the halls of the huge mall, they received many odd looks.

'What in the world are people looking at?' Raven and Beast Boy though simultaneously. The two new lovers looked at each other and smiled.

'They want to see something…'Raven thought.

'Then lets give them a show.' Beast Boy finished her sentence in his own head. As he did this, he leaned close to Raven's face and kissed her, full on the lips. In their deep kiss, they heard many gasps of bewilderment.

'That's right, Raven and me are going out. Is that a huge deal?' Beast Boy thought to himself as they were kissing.

When they had finished, the two of them turned and looked at the crowd that had formed behind them during their kiss. As soon as they looked at them, the crowd turned and dispersed back into the shops of the mall.

Raven and Beast Boy turned back to each other and smiled at each other with satisfaction and continued on their walk thorough the mall.

They walked a little bit more until they came to the movie theater area. Beast Boy stopped, still clutching Raven's hand and Raven continued forward not knowing that her boyfriend had stopped. She took on step forward too far and nearly popped her arm out of her socket.

"Hey Beast Boy!" Raven called.

The green changeling turned to his girlfriend with a questioning look on his face.

"Why don't you tell me before you decide to stop. You nearly took my arm right off." She said playfully.

"Sorry there Rae. I'm just looking at what's on right now. You want to see one?"

"Hmm, let's see here. 'Attack of the Space People', I don't think so. 'The Story of Edgar Allan Poe'." She said turning to Beast Boy as she said it.

"Umm, sure?" Beast Boy said.

Raven, giddy with excitement, hugged Beast Boy hard as she grabbed his hand and ran into the theater to buy the tickets.

0000

There came a knock on Robin's door.

"Yes? What do you want?" Robin called out to whomever it was in the doorway.

"Robin, it is I, Starfire." The beautiful alien girl said as she entered her leaders room. "I was wondering, since Raven and Beast Boy are out doing the 'hanging out' and Cyborg is gone as well, I was wondering if you would like to 'hang out' as well." She asked with a rather large smirk on her face, hoping that the answer was yes. For deep in her heart, she had a love that burned like the combination of one thousand white-hot suns.

Robin, not acknowledging her presence continued on his work. "Hmm?" He said turning around to finally see Starfire, who had been in his room for nearly five minutes before he noticed her. "No, I'm sorry Starfire, I can't hang out now, I have a lot of work to do, and unless I hurry it won't be done in time for when Raven gets home. Erm, I mean before the night is done." Robin said hastily as he realized he almost let the truth slip. 'No one must ever know, not yet, it's too early.' He thought to himself.

Starfire, heartbroken that her secret love, left Robin's room. She got out of the door and began to sob very lightly. "Why does he not like me, I will never know. I long to be with him, yet he does not wish to be with me. I shall make him mine, he has to know the true feelings that I have for him." Starfire said, just outside of Robin's door. She retreated to her own room to prepare how she was going to confess her love to Robin.

0000

Raven and Beast Boy now came out of the theater. Beast Boy was a little more pale than he normally was, he was almost the same colour as Raven.

"I never knew Poe was such a messed up guy." Beast Boy said as they were walking out of the theater.

Raven elbowed Beast Boy in the side to quiet him down. "He was not a mess up guy! He was a brilliant poet who expressed his true feelings at all times. His poems are a window into his mind and tell us how he actually feels about himself, the world around him, or what have you. For example, take "The Raven", he expresses, at one instant, his love for his late wife, Lenore and how he misses her." Raven said, with a certain satisfaction.

"I still think he's weird." Beast Boy said in response to this as they began their walk back to the tower.

0000

Back at the tower, Robin was nearly finished what he had been working on all the time that Raven and Beast Boy were away. He had gathered the necessary components and was finally finished.

"Beautiful. Raven is going to love it." He said with a smile on his face. He picked it up and headed to his door. He walked out of the door only to be greeted by the beautiful face of Starfire. "Oh hey Star, didn't know you were there." Robin said

Starfire said nothing, she was looking at what Robin held in his arms, it was a very large bouquet of roses with a large card that read "I love you." She just stood there for a little bit, taking this all in at once was hard for her. She looked up and stared right into Robin's eyes. He could see that she was crying a bit.

"Starfire is everything ok…" Robin said, trying to finish his sentence, but he couldn't because he was in a tight embrace from the alien.

"Oh thank you Robin! I never knew you though of me like that! I love you as well. I always have loved you! You do not understand how long I have felt this feeling inside of me, it goes back all the way to when we first met!"

"But Starfire those…." Robin began, but was cut off from the continually speaking alien.

"I am going to put these away and we are going to go into the living room and talk." Starfire said as she flew down the hall towards her room, leaving a bewildered and awestruck Robin in her wake.

"But those were for Raven…" Robin he called out to Starfire, who did not hear him in her extreme excitement.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The Talk

**Hey all of you! I'm back with another chapter. Man, I'm really getting these out pretty fast. Well it's soon going to wrap up, and no I don't think there will be any other huge twists, but you never know eh? Well without firther ado, I present Chapter Fourteen: The Talk.**

Robin, having failed on his last two attempts to tell Raven that he loved her was about to give up. 'It's too hard to get to her, she's always with Beast Boy, and everything I make or get for her, Starfire seems to think its hers. This is getting too difficult, I wonder if I should just give up.' He thought to himself as he sat on his bed. 'Is that what happens when something bad happens? You give up?' He said right back at himself; the argument in his own head was growing. 'Whatever, but listen even if she says no, you can be satisfied knowing that you told her that you love her. But it's not a big deal right now, you have to go and see Starfire, remember? She wanted to talk to you, so get going.' With this, he obeyed the voice in his head and exited his room, heading towards the living room where the beautiful, young alien was awaiting his presence.

0000

Beast Boy and Raven were still walking home when they stopped into a café where it was poetry night and Raven wanted to stop on in and see if there were any worthwhile poems to be heard.

Beast Boy was reluctant, but agreed to go in just because he wanted Raven to be happy.

A waiter came up to their table and asked them if they wanted anything to drink. Raven said that she would just like an herbal tea and Beast Boy said he would like the same.

"You never liked my tea before." Raven said to the green one that sit just in front of her with a puzzled look on her face.

"Maybe it's because I never gave it a shot before." He said right back to her with a wink.

The rest of the time they were there they listened to beautiful poetry while sitting next to each other, hand in hand and loving every moment of it. They were both truly happy, and could wish for nothing better.

0000

Back at the Tower, Robin had just entered the living room to see Starfire sitting on the couch awaiting her friend so that she could tell him the secret that had been held within for so very long. It needed to be shown to him, it beckoned to be let out, to be let free, and she was going to obey.

'She sure does look beautiful right now.' Robin said to himself. 'What are you saying? Remember, you love Raven. Don't go switching on me.' Robin's mind was yelling at him.

He took a long look at Starfire, and smiled when he saw her, she did then same when she turned her head and saw the boy of her dreams standing right in front of her.

'I love him so much, yet he does not return my feelings? Why? I am not sure, but he needs to know, no matter what.' Starfire told herself

Robin sat next to Starfire, and she sort of turned her head so that Robin would not see the rush of blood that ran straight into her face.

"You said that you wanted to talk with me Star?" Robin finally let out, choking a bit on the words as they exited his mouth.

"Yes, this is true Robin. I need to talk to you. There is something I do not understand." Starfire began to say very slowly, she wanted this to be said just right. No slip-ups, no mistakes were allowed, this had to be perfect. "I do not understand us. You see, I have had these feelings for you for a very long time and they need to be expressed."

"Woah, Starfire, wait a second. What feelings are you talking about here?" Robin said, not knowing that she loves him.

"Robin..I love you." Starfire said straight out with no hesitation. "I have for so very long, ever since we have first met. Ever since I met you, my first day here on Earth, I have loved you. I never told you until now because I was afraid that you might not return these feelings of unbridled love. But now is the time for them to be revealed and for me to express my true love for you. Robin, I love you and I always have." Starfire said, concluding her lengthy speech.

Robin, now knowing what to say just looked, dumbfounded at Starfire. 'What did she just say? Did she just say that she loves me?' Robin thought to himself. 'She is a very special person, and I do like to spend time with her. Maybe she is the one instead of Raven…' Robin shook his head and said nothing at all, he just sat there in silence. Eventually he got up and preceded out the door, he needed to think about all this.

He got to the door and turned around, Starfire was looking at him. He wanted to say something, he really had wanted to, but the words were stuck in his throat and he could not speak. He turned and walked out the door saying nothing, and left a sobbing and heartbroken Starfire behind him.

0000

"That was an interesting time." Raven said, as she was hugging Beast Boy. They were now back on their way to the tower.

"Yeah." Beast Boy said simply. "It was interesting. All those poets speaking from their heart, you can really get a sense of their life through their work."

Raven looked up into Beast Boy's eyes and had a look on her face that seemed to say 'What that something intelligent spoken from this man?'

As they were walking down the sidewalk, they passed a street side flower merchant who was selling roses.

As they passed, Beast Boy told Raven to hold on a second. He went over to the vendor and bought a rose from him. When he got back, he presented Raven with a beautiful red rose.

"Red is the colour of passion, of love. This rose is a perfect symbol of my love for you, because, Raven, I love you so much." Beast Boy said from the heart.

Raven said nothing, just took Beast Boy's head in her hands and kissed him very deeply.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Confession of Love

**Well guys, this is the last chapter in this story. It had come to an end. I'd like to thank all of you, everyone, for all the reviews and all the support, with out you, this story would have been nothing. I now present, the last chapter in the saga, Chapter Fifteen: Confession of Love.**

Robin had walked back to his room, thinking the whole time about the look that Starfire had on her face when he left.

'She was devastated.' He thought. 'She poured her heart out to me and I picked it up and stepped on it. What kind of friend am I? What the hell was I thinking?' He started to beat himself up mentally. 'She really likes me, and I kind of do feel something for her, but my passion to be with Raven is much stronger, and she must know how I feel, even if she does not love me, she must know the truth.' Robin prepared himself, for he would tell Raven as soon as she got into the tower. She needed to know just how he felt; it was eating away at Robin inside, slowly. Like a disease that you don't know is present in the body.

0000

Raven and Beast Boy had returned from their afternoon in the city. Raven entered the tower with the rose that Beast Boy had given to her just a little while ago.

When she got into the living room, she saw Starfire, the sobbing alien, on the ground, still crying her eyes out. She was on the floor; a puddle of her own tears surrounded her body.

"Starfire, what's wrong? Tell me please, and stop crying." Raven said, with the utmost sincerity possible for herself, although it didn't sound very convincing, Starfire knew she meant it.

"Oh Raven." Starfire said, when she saw Raven. She threw her arms around Raven's neck, she beckoned to be held and comforted, although she actually never said it.

"Shh. Starfire, please tell me what's wrong." Raven asked, at this moment Beast Boy entered and saw the two on the floor and rushed over.

"Is she ok?" Beast Boy asked when he got to the two on the floor.

Raven looked up into his huge green eyes and shook her head.

"Starfire, please tell me what's wrong." Raven asked once more, her patience was beginning to wear thin, Beast Boy could tell in Raven's voice.

"Rob…Robin" Starfire said simply. Now looking up into the large, mauve crystals that were Raven's eyes.

"Yes Starfire? What did Robin do?"

"He…he broke my heart." Starfire managed to squeeze out. She was crying even more now, the tear flowed from her eyes like the water flows from a burst dam. It was an endless stream.

Starfire, finally regained some of her composure, enough to tell the two friends exactly what had happened. She told them about how she confessed her love to Robin, and how he had said nothing and just left, about how he broker her heart.

"What is wrong with him?" Beast Boy said through clenched teeth. He was getting quite angry, and so was Raven. He could tell, there was a slight aura around a few objects in the room. She was getting angry with her leader and she was not going to take him hurting her own friend.

Starfire finished then continued to sob more.

"I am going to talk with Robin." Raven said, getting up from the couch.

"Do you want me to come? I mean, if you lose your temper, you may blow his head off, or blow up the whole tower." Beast Boy asked her as she walked to the door.

"No thank you. We have a bond; he is one of my closest friends. I will do this alone." She turned back to the door and left the same way Robin had, with grim determination, this time to get answers.

She left a heart broken, and uncontrollably sobbing Starfire and her love, behind her to go and visit their leader.

0000

Robin was in his room, sitting on his bed and thinking of what he had done, when there came a knock on the door. He heard this and went to his door and opened it.

'It's Raven!' He thought to himself. 'Now I can tell her how I feel.'

"Robin, we need to talk. Now." Raven said, with certain edginess in her voice.

"Sure, come on in." Robin said, oblivious as to why she was here.

"Robin, do you know what we have in our living room right now?" Raven asked.

Robin shook his head. "No."

This comment, hit Raven in a way that made her twitch. "We have a uncontrollably sobbing alien girl in there!" She said, the anger growing in her voice. "What you did to her is unforgivable. She poured her heart out for you, and you shunned her aside. What is wrong with you? You have a girl down there that loves you and you don't even care!" She was getting really angry, black and white auras were appearing around several objects in the room. "She loves you Robin, and you don't care? What is wrong with you? The least you could do is say something, anything to her, rather than walk out and say nothing."

Robin stood there, timidly, and took the verbal attack. A few of the comments sent him back, he was a monster. In his head, during the attack a stanza from a song flew into his head, these were 'Why can't you just love her? Why be such a monster? You bully from a distance. Your brain needs some assistance.'

"I am a monster." Robin said out loud, to himself. He looked up; he decided that he needed to go see Starfire. Talk to her, console her, but first he needed to tell Raven how he felt about her.

"Do you understand?" Raven asked Robin.

"Huh? Oh yes, yes I do." Robin said, not hearing a thing that she said, he was too busy thinking to himself. "I will go and see her, but Raven, I need to talk to you for a second." He called out as she was opening the door. "I need to tell you something." He took a deep breath and prepared to reveal the truth. "Raven, for all this time that I have known you, there has been something inside of me, something that has been calling to be let out, and now it may be too late, but it needs to be let out."

Raven had a very puzzled look on her face.

"Raven," Robin began. "I love you." He said this very plainly and straightforward.

This made Raven stumble a bit. "Excuse me? What did you say?' Raven asked.

"I said I love you." Robin repeated once more.

"Ugh, Robin. You must have a lot of nerve telling me that. You know I am with Beast Boy, and just because you love me don't mean I am going to be with you. You are horrible. Instead of loving me, why don't you go and try and love Starfire? She needed it much more than I do." Raven said, bluntly.

Robin nodded his head, as he proceeded downstairs into the living room to go and see Starfire. Inside, he knew that, somewhere, he had feelings for Starfire. She was an incredible girl and had a great personality. As he told these things to himself, Robin's love for the beautiful young alien grew, bigger and bigger.

0000

In the living room, Starfire was still sobbing, but much less than she was before. She had cried so much that there was nothing left to cry anymore. She had cried all she could.

Beast Boy sat beside her, consoling his friend when Robin entered and asked to be alone with Starfire for a bit. Beast Boy agreed, but gave him a very dirty look as he exited the room.

"Starfire? Starfire, please listen to me, there is something that I need to tell you." Robin said, with as much sincerity and kindness he could muster at the moment. "Listen, I am so sorry for doing what I did to you earlier. I am a monster for what I did, and the fact is that while I was sitting and thinking about what I did, I realized something. There is no one else on this team that I want to be happy more than you. You are my very best friend and it kills me to see you unhappy. I also realized that I do in fact love you. I don't know what happened for this feeling to come out now, but when I saw you like that and when Raven came to talk with me, this feeling pushed it's way out and can now be seen."

Starfire, stopped her sniffles and turned around to take a good look at the person who had just confessed his own love to her. She looked at him and slapped him right across the face.

"I guess I deserved that." Robin said, making Starfire laugh a little.

Starfire, looked into Robin's eyes and then hugged him, they sat arm in arm watching the sunset, as Beast Boy and Raven did the same from behind. They were all truly happy, nothing could ever ruin this, nothing at all.


End file.
